My Country Man
by GCGirl4Life
Summary: Thomas Luther Bryan. You may know him better as Luke Bryan. Country singer, songwriter, gorgeous as can be, dance moves that are goofy and hot as hell at the same time. He's also the love of my life. Every song he's ever made into a single on his last few albums has been written about me. Bet you didn't know that now did you? Let me back up a few, and start from the beginning.


Thomas Luther Bryan. You may know him better as Luke Bryan. Country singer, songwriter, gorgeous as can be, dance moves that are goofy and hot as hell at the same time. He's also the love of my life. Every song he's ever made into a single on his last few albums has been written about me. Bet you didn't know that now did you? Let me back up a few, and start from the beginning.

Luke and I met in Georgia at a party. I later found out the party was at his house. I didn't know this at the time cause my friend dragged me to the party. I remember I was dancing with one of my girlfriends, Alison, in the barn where the party was being held, when this big ol' truck pulled up outside the doors. The speakers were booming, and from what I could see through the windows, there were a few guys in the truck. The doors opened, and I looked to see who the driver of that truck was. A pair of boots jumped down into the mud, and then a figure stepped out from behind the door. I felt my heart jump into my throat, and all the noise around me died. Standing there, grinning a pearly white smile, with a little scruff around his mouth and chin, wearing a dark v neck t-shirt and baseball cap was the most gorgeous man I'd ever seen.

"Who is that?" I asked her, leaning close to her ear and nodding my head in the gorgeous man's direction.

"Oh, that's Luke!" Alison said, smiling and waving at him. He waved back, then turned his head towards me. He flashed a grin, and I felt my knees wobble a little. "This is his family's farm. I went to high school with him. Luke! Come here!" She waved him over, and I started panicking. I smoothed my skirt, straightened my hair, anything I found remotely wrong. He sauntered on up and leaned down to give Alison a one-armed hug.

"Hey there, Ali, glad you could make it," he drawled in a deep, sexy voice. He stood up and turned to me. "And who might you be, pretty lady?" he asked. I opened my mouth, but no sound came out.

"This is my friend, Karen," Alison said, squeezing my hand. "She moved in next door to me a little while ago, and we became fast friends."

"Well, miss Karen, thank you for coming to my party." He took my hand and brought it to his lips, kissing the knuckles. As he did it, he looked deep into my eyes, and I swear I felt a shot of electricity course through my body.

"No problem, Luke," I smiled back. I heard another good song come on, and took the opportunity to be bold. "You wanna dance?" He grinned, his teeth shining.

"Sure."

"I'm gonna go get a drink," Alison said, winking at me. She disappeared into the crowd, and Luke grabbed my hand. He pulled me into the crowd a little, then let go and we both started dancing to the beat. I was shaking my hips back and forth, waving my hands in the air. It was no secret to anyone who knew me personally that I loved to dance. Luke also seemed to take notice.

"Yeah, shake it for me girl!" he laughed. "You got some hips there, Karen."

"Just shaking what my momma gave me," I smirked, winking at him. He laughed, and we continued dancing. Pretty soon, a slow song came on.

"You still wanna dance?" he asked, placing a hand on my hip. His thumb rubbed small circles on the exposed skin, and I couldn't help but nod. He pulled me in closer, gathering me in his arms. His hand on my hip moved to the small of my back, while the other went to the top, along my shoulder blades. He tucked my head under his chin, and my arms went instinctively around his waist. We swayed back and forth, just enjoying the song. I breathed in his scent; he smelled of cut grass and a musky cologne. In other words, he smelled divine. After the song ended, he grinned down at me and took my hands.

"Come with me," he whispered in my ear. He led me to the other side of the barn, towards a ladder. He climbed up the ladder, gesturing for me to follow him. I followed willingly, trying so hard not to stare at his butt. Once we got to the top, he took my hand again and led me over to the open window where they loaded the hay in. There were a couple hay bales scattered around it. He sat down, his back against one, and pulled me down to sit in between his legs, my back against his chest. He wrapped my arm around my stomach, lacing his fingers over my belly button.

"What are we doing up here?" I asked quietly.

"I just thought you'd like to get away from the noise and talk, get to know each other a little better," he said in my ear, his lips grazing the lobe. "That okay?" he whispered. I swallowed and nodded.

"So where you from?" he asked, bringing a hand up to twirl a strand of my hair around his finger.

"A small town in Florida nobody's ever heard of," I laughed.

"What brought you here?" he laughed back. "Small town getting too small for you?"

"Nah," I laughed again. "After my daddy died and I finished college, I was tired of living with my momma, so I decided to move up here. Change of scenery, trying something new. Alison's been great, showing me around town and helping me out. She's an awesome friend."

"Yeah she is," he agreed, nodding. "We had a class together in high school, and she was always nice to everyone, helping kids out and the like."

"Yeah, that sounds like her. It's convenient to have such a good friend living in the apartment across the hall from you." He nodded, resting his chin on top of my head.

"What did your daddy die of if you don't mind me asking?"

"Cancer."

"I'm sorry, darling," he mumbled, squeezing me a little. I shrugged.

"It's alright. It happens to the best of us. Cancer just sucks."

"Yeah, it does."

"Do you bring all the girls you meet at parties up here, or am I just special?" I teased, turning a little to look at him.

"You're plenty special, babe," he smiled at me.

"Thanks," I grinned. We spent the next few hours just sitting there and talking. I learned his real name was Thomas Luther Bryan, but he went by Luke cause that was what his momma called him. He was the youngest of three, with an older brother and sister. His brother and sister, though, had passed away, his sister most recently. He was an aspiring singer/songwriter, and wanted to hopefully one day be a popular country singer.

"Karen? Luke? Where are you? You up here?" I heard Alison calling. I heard boots clomping on the ladder, and saw her head pop up through the little door. "Hey hun, you ready to go? The party's wrapping up, and I know you got work in the morning." I nodded reluctantly, then turned to look back at Luke. "I'll go wait in the car for you." She disappeared back down the ladder, and Luke stood up, pulling me with him.

"So, you got a cellphone?" he half-grinned, poking my belly. I giggled and reached into my pocket, pulling out my iPhone. I went to contacts and typed his name, then handed it to him so he could type in his number. Then he called himself from my phone and saved my number. He walked me out to the edge of the barn, taking my hands in his.

"I'll text you as soon as the boys and I finish cleaning up, alright?" he said softly, looking into my eyes.

"Okay," I looked down, pouting a little.

"Hey, now, none of that," he chuckled, tilting my chin up with his fingers. "I promise you'll hear from me. We'll make plans to see each other again. Maybe I can take you out one night? How does that sound?"

"Perfect," I smiled. He smiled back, then leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"You better get going, Ali looks a little impatient over there," he laughed, nodding towards the car. I looked, and sure enough, she was staring at us, tapping her watch. But I could tell she was just goofing by the look in her eyes. He gave me a big, warm hug, then gave me a gentle push towards Ali's car. "I'll text you, darling," he called after me. I got into the car and shut the door, putting on my seat belt. I waved as Alison back the car out, then she turned and sped off down the road. Last thing I saw was Luke waving back.


End file.
